With demands in processing powers, businesses rely on computer servers to handle ever-increasing electronic transactions. From online stores to processing of server applications, computer servers are built with increasing processing capabilities.
Often, computer servers are connected to other computing devices via external, third-party networking components. These networking components, such as routers, switches, hubs, etc., connect computer servers to other computing devices via common communication networks. In a typical existing computer network setting, networking components are externally connected to a server via network cables or through wireless means. Even with a wireless connection, however, users frequently need to find a rack or a place to connect the wireless router or a wireless hub to a wired internet connection from a wall outlet. Unfortunately, current network design only attempts to optimize processing power and memory storage coupled to the server's processing units.
For example, FIG. 1 illustrates an existing computer network environment. Suppose a small business owner wishes to establish an online web site for a business having a number of workstations 108. In order to set up its own web server, the business needs to purchase a suitable high-speed internet connection from an internet service provider and an appropriate modem 110. A computer server 102 and various networking devices, such as a router 104, a hub 106, a switch, etc., must be connected externally. In addition, before the server 102 can host the web site, the business often need professional assistance in connecting these devices together, which adds cost, hassle and ongoing technical support to the process. If possible, the small business owner also places the computer server 102 in a separate server room 112 with a dedicated cooling device 114 for maintaining proper operating temperature of the computer server 102.
In another example, suppose another small business owner wishes to establish a small office network using a server and a number of workstation computers. In addition to all of the cables connecting the workstation computers and the server, the small business owner needs to find a proper location to place the networking equipment and a room (e.g., server room 112) with proper cooling to position the server.